


The four-times Dean thought he’d lost Castiel and the One time he actually did.

by Jenmishsbxtch (Ziamln)



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Leaves (Supernatural), Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Jenmishsbxtch
Summary: There were four times in Deans life where he thought he had lost Castiel, but he never thought this would be the way it all played out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512533
Kudos: 9





	The four-times Dean thought he’d lost Castiel and the One time he actually did.

Watching Lucifer explode Cas had been a rather painful moment for Dean. 

He'd only known the angel the best part of two years, yet somewhere along the line, he had gone from thinking he was a robotic douche to considering him to be one of his best friends. 

For so long he had believed it was himself and his brother against everything, but then Cas came along and he realised that maybe it was okay to add another member to the team, team free will as he had referred previously.  
It wasn't often Dean found someone he could confide in that wasn't his brother so the angel had become significantly important to him especially since Sam freed Lucifer.  
After the mistrust, the situation with Ruby had caused between Dean and his brother he had quite appreciated having Castiel around to talk to, even though the angel still struggled to grasp human emotions, Cas quickly became a source of comfort to Dean, not that he’d admit it.

He felt a horrible twinge in his heart as Lucifer snapped his fingers and he saw the blood splatter everywhere.  
In the all too short time, they had known one another they had been through a lot. From a failed attempt at averting the Apocalypse to attempting to kill Lucifer.

Dean was weary of having friends, as anyone he had cared about usually came to a grizzly end, but with Castiel, he hadn’t had that same fear, he let down his guard and figured that he was an angel, a strong one at that, nothing could hurt Cas. How he wished that had been true.  
‘Idiot’ he had thought regarding the angels' actions but he couldn't help but admire him that much more because once again, he had put himself on the line for Dean.  
He wasn't sure if that pit in his stomach was guilt or sadness, but he sure felt it. He had died for Dean. 

He had already lost his brother to Lucifer, but now he had lost his best friend too.


End file.
